One Last Kiss
One Last Kiss is episode nine from season four of Full House. It originally aired on November 16, 1990. Summary Jesse is actually looking forward to attending his 10th year high school reunion, until he hears, on his bedroom phone's answering machine, quite a flirty message from Carrie Fowler, his high school sweetheart. Because of his commitment to Becky, Jesse is reluctant to see Carrie. A nervous Jesse begs Becky to accompany him to the reunion, but Becky has already made plans to take D.J. and Kimmy to the TV station to watch the 6pm news broadcast in person as research for an article D.J. is doing for the school newspaper. Jesse is forced to go to the reunion by himself. At the reunion, Jesse is reunited with "Discipline Problem," his band from high school. While they're playing "My Sharona," Carrie walks in. Carrie is very interested in reconnecting with Jesse. Jesse and Carrie parted ways 10 years ago when Carrie took advantage of a chance to be a model in France, while Jesse wanted to try to succeed in the music business. Now, Carrie ends up kissing Jesse, and that leads Jesse to realize that he doesn't feel the way he did about Carrie ten years ago. That's because he loves Becky. Back at home, Stephanie throws a birthday party for Comet, complete with all the neighborhood dogs, but when little Sparky goes missing, could it be that Michelle wants a smaller dog to play with because she thinks Comet's too big? Quotes Jesse: What are you doing here? Carrie: To find out why you walked out on me. Jesse: Carrie, I'm sorry If I hurt your feelings, but... I had my life figured out, then you show up. and now I don't know anything. Carrie: I think you're scared you still have feelings for me. There's only one way to find out. Jesse: Carrie... and Jesse kissed Carrie: Well? Jesse: Well... That was a wonderful kiss. It me me think of the great times we had, together. But, Carrie, it made me realize that we have is in the past. Carrie: So It's really over? Jesse: It's really over. Carrie: Well, I needed to know. Jesse: Me too. Carrie: Thanks for the dance. Goodbye, Jesse. Jesse: Goodbye, Carrie. ---- Becky: Union? Jesse: The most incredible thing happened. Becky: Really? Jesse: I saw my old girlfriend, she looked beautiful. Becky: Really? Jesse: Then—get this—we slow-danced to our song. Becky: Really? Jesse: Yeah. and then we kissed, okay? Becky: You kissed her? Jesse: Yeah, but listen, see... Becky: You kissed her? Jesse: Listen, Becky... Becky: You kissed her? Jesse: But the best part was after the kiss. Becky: I'll kill you! Jesse: Becky, listen. When I kissed her, I realized that I never wanna kiss anyone but you for as long as I live. I love you so much. Becky: Oh, Jess. Why did you have to go and kiss her? ---- Becky: Honey, just one little question. Jesse: Yeah? Becky: when is your next High-School Reunion? Jesse: Ten years. Becky: I'm going. Trivia Jesse attends his ten-year high school reunion in this episode. However, in the season six episode "Educating Jesse", he reveals that he is a drop out (having never graduated and having never going to college). However Jesse could have assumed he could graduate even though he dropped out of a class or he planned to sneak his way to a diploma. Fun Fact: This Episode aired the same day that the movie "Home Alone" was released in theaters. Category: Season 4 Category:Episodes